freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Deaths
Were you looking for Deaths from the first game, or maybe Deaths from the second game? Main = Jumpscares are a main mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. They take the place of Deaths, as only one of these events actually causes a Game Over. Springtrap Springtrap's jumpscare is the only true death the player can experience in the game, as he is the only true animatronic wandering Fazbear's Fright. While all of the other animatronics appear as Phantoms and only impair the player's vision or cause their Maintenance Panel to malfunction, being attacked by Springtrap actually gives the player a Game Over. Both of Springtrap's jumpscares consist of him lowering his arm before walking up to the player, with a few minor differences, the most notable being the movement of his ears and mouth during his jumpscare from the right side of the office, while both stay still in his jumpscare from the left side of the office. Usually, Springtrap will enter The Office from the door on the left and will attack when the Maintenance Panel is lowered. However, if Springtrap has entered The Office while the Monitor is pulled up, he can move to attack from the right. He can also attack from the right if coming into The Office from the vents connecting to the right side of the room. It should be noted that unlike the previous two games, when the player is killed, the death screen simply says Game Over, instead of showing an image of the protagonist stuffed in a Freddy Fazbear suit, possibly implying that Springtrap may have outright killed the player instead of stuffing them into a suit. Phantom Freddy Phantom Freddy can sometimes be seen limping outside the office window. If the Monitor or Maintenance Panel is left down for too long, Phantom Freddy will suddenly drop to the floor, out of sight. After a few moments, Phantom Freddy will jumpscare the player, causing a ventilation error. In his jumpscare, Phantom Freddy will pop up in front of the player's face. This resembles Chica's jumpscare from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, as well as a slower version of Toy Freddy's jumpscare. Unlike these two jumpscares, however, after jumping in front of the player's face, Phantom Freddy's face moves about half a foot forward, and he lingers there for the rest of the jumpscare. Phantom BB Phantom BB can randomly appear on any camera with his face taking up most of the screen. If the player does not either switch cameras fast enough, or close the monitor fast enough, Phantom BB will appear in The Office and lunge at the player with his mouth stretched wide open. He will also attack if stared at for too long. On later nights this is extremely quick and is hard to avoid. Phantom Chica Phantom Chica's face can appear on the screen of the arcade cabinet in CAM 07. Once this is seen and the player closes the Monitor, she will appear on the left side of The Office, followed by her stepping ominously toward the player before fading away. The player must pan their view to the left to trigger this jumpscare, however. In the mobile version, once the player sees her face on the arcade machine, the screen will automatically pan over to the jumpscare, giving a very small window of time for the player to escape it on later nights. Phantom Foxy Phantom Foxy will occasionally appear in The Office on the left side, making it hazardous to check the Maintenance Panel. To see him, the player must pull up the Camera System and then turn towards the left side of The Office. He will jumpscare the player in a similar fashion to Foxy's lunge in the second game, before fading away if the player makes eye contact with him. Unlike Foxy's jumpscare, however, he is seen doing the initiating jump, jumps from a different angle, irregularly curves to the left, and the jumpscare ends showing the top of his jaw rather than the interior of the jaw. Phantom Mangle Phantom Mangle can occasionally be seen hanging from the ceiling on CAM 04. If the player fails to switch to another camera before closing the Monitor, Phantom Mangle will appear outside The Office window and make loud, garbled radio static noises while also causing an audio system error. While it doesn't have a jumpscare in the traditional sense, the sudden loud noise can be as startling to the player as any other jumpscare. Phantom Puppet On occasion, Phantom Puppet can be seen standing in the hall on CAM 08, though its model in the camera feed resembles the original Puppet from the second game. If the player does not switch cameras before lowering the Monitor, Phantom Puppet will appear in The Office, right up in the player's face for roughly 18 seconds. While it is there, the player cannot access the Monitor or the Maintenance Panel until it leaves, making the player vulnerable to Springtrap and the other phantom animatronics. Although it does not actually have a true jumpscare, it emits a loud, static-like noise when entering The Office, which could possibly startle an unsuspecting player (similar to Phantom Mangle). Audio Warning: Loud! The sound heard during a jumpscare. The garbled, static-like noise emitted by Phantom Mangle (while it isn't an actual jumpscare, it is loud, and can startle any unsuspecting players). The sound emitted by Phantom Puppet when it enters The Office (while it isn't an actual jumpscare, it is loud, and can startle any unsuspecting players). |-|Gallery = SpringtrapJumpscareFromRight.gif|Springtrap attacking the player from the right side of The Office. PhantomChicaJumpscare.gif|Phantom Chica jumpscaring the player. PhantomFreddyJumpscare.gif|Phantom Freddy jumpscaring the player. PhantomFoxyJumpscare.gif|Phantom Foxy jumpscaring the player. PhantomBBJumpscare.gif|Phantom BB jumpscaring the player. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Game Mechanics